1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of athletic supporters worn by men and boys in participating in athletic activities. The typical athletic supporter presently available consists of a panel of material which terminates between the wearer's legs, at which point support straps are attached. The attachement of support straps at the point creates a bulkiness between the wearer's legs which is a source of possible irritation and annoyance. Additionally, in order to form the panel of material into the desired cup, a seam is required in the area of the wearer's scrotum, which is also a source of irritation and annoyance. Further, the material required to provide adequate support in an athletic support of this kind is a heavy duty elasticised material which can also be the source of irritation and annoyance.
Other styles of supporters available on the market include support briefs, which cover more area of the wearer's torso then is necessary and which can cause irritation as a result of binding in the crotch and around the wearer's legs.
2. Prior Art
There has been little done recently with regard to differing designs for athletic supporters. In a related area, that of regular undergarments, there has been developed an undergarment which consists of a single piece of fabric extending from the waist of the wearer in front, between the wearer's legs and to his waist in the rear with an elastic waistband connecting the two. However, this garment suffers from many defects which have been corrected by the present invention and which will be discussed in detail later.